


Fluff Adorableness

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AdventDrabbles, Christmas Fluff, Community: adventdrabbles, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Mostly Gen, about Charlie Weasley, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: It begins with when Rose spots a fluffy dog in a park.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble series is being written for the community "adventdrabbles" on dreamwidth. There's no point to this story, lol, just playing along w/ the prompts to build something that might be cute and hea in the end of Charlie and a mystery character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: 

Charlie watched as his niece hugged a fluffy white dog by the park bench. Rose seemed so happy to see it as if she knew whose dog it was.

"Who is this?" Charlie asked bending down to pet the white fluff of adorableness and Rose giggled.

"Uncle, don't you know?"

"No…" Charlie said, confused. Was he supposed to?

The dog nuzzled against Charlie's neck and then his chin and Rose continued to giggle. Surely, she knew a secret he did not. "Well, are you going to tell me?" The dog continued to play with Charlie and Rose continued to giggle.


	2. Friendly Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Rose spot a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:

Charlie and Rose said their goodbyes to the fluffy dog who whined when Rose let him go but she promised to see him again. Charlie still didn't know who the dog belonged to, as he had no collar, and how Rose even knew him. He didn't seem like a stray dog. His fur was fresh and clean and he smelled peculiarly familiar. 

An hour later, they were in line for hot chocolate when Rose squealed. When they made their way to the front of the queue, they found a man with foggy glasses sipping coffee happily. 

"Harry," Charlie said, smiling.


	3. Holiday Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: flickering lights. 

Charlie and Rose said their goodbyes to Harry as he continued to wait in the lobby at the cafe for Draco. The lights flickering by the window were beautiful and Charlie would've stayed longer but Rose wanted another adventure. Evidently Draco had to run out on an "errand," which Charlie thought was rather strange. Why would one leave their boyfriend at a coffeeshop — unless, Charlie thought, Draco was shopping for a surprise present for Harry and he didn't wish for Harry to know. 

"So what shall we do next?" Charlie asked.

"I want to go see uncle Neville!" she announced.


	4. A Crying Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Uncle Neville?" Charlie asked, surprised. 

"Yeah! I wanna see him." 

Confused, Charlie tried to find the words. When was the last time he'd seen Neville? They walked past a clinic where a queue of people dressed as Santa Clause were standing. A poster on the window read: _Wishing Good Health to All_

Before Charlie could respond to Rose, she let go of his hand and went running. Charlie yelled out her name but she hadn't stopped. Chasing after her, panicked that he'd lose her in the crowd, Charlie called out to her again. 

He found her on a bench, crying.


	5. Strange Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT

When Rose finally calmed down, Charlie realised she was crying because the fluffy dog they'd seen before wasn't in the park anymore. He didn't know what to say to her as he didn't know whose dog it was and if he were to try and ask her, she would only cry more. 

They finally made it home and Rose's parents took her to get her ready for bed. 

By the time Charlie settled into his own room, he quickly fell asleep. He had strange dreams though and in one of them the cute fluffy dog turned into a snow monster!


	6. Cute Children Are Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Matching Face Masks

Charlie woke up in the morning feeling restless. He'd been having some peculiar dreams. It was strange of him to either not be dreaming about dragons or dreaming about sex. He chuckled to himself at the thought. It had been a while since he'd pulled anyone. 

He made his way down the stairs for breakfast and saw some of the family getting ready to go out for a bit of holiday shopping. He found it adorable how all the children wore matching face-masks for protection from the cold. One even had that fluffy dog he'd met in the park yesterday.


	7. Life Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT

Charlie wasn't someone who felt sad about life or his way of living. He knew he'd chosen to dedicate himself to the dragons and the sanctuary, but once in a while, especially around the holidays—it was difficult. The entire family got together this year as almost everyone was married with children or were having children. He was the only single bunch in the group. Even Harry who was adopted in was celebrating Christmas with a new partner. Charlie was still single. 

When everyone gathered for a family portrait, he was the one…who didn't have someone by his side.


	8. The Candy Cane Factory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 

"We wanna go to the toffee factory!" the kids shouted once the pictures were done and everyone had changed out of formal robes. Charlie didn't want to go but he also couldn't say no to the kids. 

On their way, Charlie walked past the park where he'd seen the big fluffy dog—the one Rose was so crazy about. He spotted a familiar looking figure on the bench and a white fluffy dog bouncing around him. 

"It's Neville," Charlie said. 

"No. It's not Uncle Neville." 

Charlie pointed at the man on the bench. "Isn't it?" 

"Oh, I thought you meant…"


	9. A Blushing Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:
> 
> _Disclaimer: Angelina is British of Jamaican heritage. I apologise in advance if it seems stereotyping? Writing every day w/ prompts is hard, yo._

Charlie and Rose made their way to the park bench to see Neville. 

"Neville!" Rose ran up to Neville to hug him and said something to Neville which made him blush in the most delicious of ways. Charlie didn't even know he was into watching men blush like that but there was just something about the man which always intrigued Charlie. 

The first time he'd seen Neville after the war, he'd had a few too many Jamaican Christmas Sorrels at George and Angelina's Christmas themed wedding. 

"Where's Draco?" Rose asked.

"Hiding from Harry," Neville told her with a knowing look.


	10. See You Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT
> 
> FIRST SNOW

"We're going to the toffee factory! Do you wanna come with us?" Rose asked Neville as they stood around in the park. Charlie didn't know what or who they were waiting for. 

"I would love to! But I have to wait for Harry and Draco. I can meet you there!" 

Rose nodded, looking at Charlie expectantly. "Um…of course," he said. 

They said their goodbyes and as they walked slowly towards the factory, it started to snow. Rose got super excited even though it wasn't their first snow of the season. They entered the factory, surprised to see a line.


	11. A Christmas Crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:
> 
> Christmas Tree Fail

"This queue is gonna take forever," Charlie mumbled. He was excited for Rose and the other kids to see the candy cane being made at the factory. He wondered if others were already there and were waiting in the queue ahead. 

"Dad!" Rose exclaimed when Ron, Hermione, and rest of the family came in through the door. 

"I can't believe we have to wait," said Ron. 

Ron was going to grumble more as he hated waiting but there was a huge noise, and before anyone could realise what it was a Christmas tree came crashing down from the floor above.


	12. Fluff Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: 

The tree on the floor was followed by a Christmas Toboggan with fake presents attached to it. Soon after, there was a big fluffy dog running out of the room. Everyone stared at each other in horror. How did a dog cause so much damage?

"Was that…?" Ron asked pointing at the door where the dog had just run out to. 

"Shh!" both Rose and Hermione said. 

Charlie felt like he was once again missing something. Though the dog was familiar, he wasn't the fluffy one from a few days before. Yet his sister-in-law and niece seemed to know it.


	13. The Waiting Game

Charlie sat on the park bench for the rest of the family to return from the hot-cocoa shop. He wasn’t in the mood to wait in another queue. He looked at the snow and lights around him marvelling at the thought of how there was a queue for everything this year. _That’s what happens when the weather is so nice around Christmas_ , he told himself. He wouldn’t be surprised if children needed to make an appointment for a five-minute slot to fire-call with Santa Claus this year. 

As he waited, he spotted Neville and Charlie waved to get his attention.


	14. Neville Remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ST. LUCIA'S DAY / ST. LUCY'S DAY. 

“Hey, Charlie…” Neville approached Charlie and sat next to him. “How are you?” 

“Doing well given everything.” Charlie smiled and as Neville sat next to him, he felt a nice warmth surround him. Further, there was something familiar about the scent in the air.

“Are you missing your dragons?” 

Charlie smirked. “How’d you know? Usually, my crew from Scandinavia does something for St Lucy’s so missing that – last year…” 

“You were there for your birthday,” Neville said. “Happy belated, by the way.” 

“Thanks!” Charlie replied, excited. “I didn’t know you knew it was my birthday. Most of my family forgets.”


	15. Christmas Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:

"Of course," Neville said with a soft smile, looking away from Charlie. Charlie wasn't too sure if he was blushing or if it was his imagination. 

"You know what I remember?" asked Charlie. 

"What?" 

"That year when you and Malfoy were over and tried to help with the Muggle lights my dad wanted to put up and then ended up tangling yourselves into them." 

Neville threw his head back and laughed. "Harry was so jealous. He thought we were holding hands." 

"I thought that too…" Charlie blurted out without thinking it. "I mean… I felt bad for Harry." _For Harry_.


	16. Our Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:
> 
> PAPER LANTERNS

Neville chuckled. "Yeah, I felt bad. Their relationship was fragile like a paper lantern for a while there… but I'm glad they've worked things out." 

"Sounds like you're quite close to them." 

"Surprisingly, closer to Draco. But that's because we…" Neville trailed off, hesitating, Charlie didn't push.

"We all have secrets," Charlie said, "all of us can be a bit fragile in our own way." 

"Even you?" Neville sounded surprised. 

"Certainly." 

Neville nodded. "You carry it well. If you have secrets that is. Or if you're fragile." He smiled at Charlie and Charlie had a sudden urge to kiss him.


	17. Dating and Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT

"Thanks. If I'm honest, it's hard for me to come home for the holidays," said Charlie. "All my siblings are paired off and starting families. I'm still gushing over dragons." He gave a little laugh, unsure why he felt the need to share with Neville. 

"It would be nice," Neville said, looking thoughtful. "To have a quiet Christmas by the fire and just one person to share it with…But I'm sure if you wanted to date, you wouldn't have a hard time finding a partner." 

Charlie grinned at Neville. "You're sweet. But dragons and dating is difficult to manage."


	18. A Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT
> 
> Dreidel.

"Hermione once told me the right bloke's someone who'll look past your hangups…" Neville said. 

Charlie wanted to reply but a shout in their direction distracted him. Suddenly, he saw a ball, faster than a Bludger, charging towards him. He caught the ball and though it was fast, it was soft. It had various Hanukkah designs on it, including a dreidel. Charlie looked around for the owner of the toy. A young boy came rushing. 

"Sorry sir," the boy said adorably. "My brother is playing tricks with me." 

Charlie handed the ball back to the boy who quickly ran away.


	19. Is That A Compliment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:
> 
> Naughty Elves

"Kids seem to gravitate towards you," Neville said, observing. "You have a way with them. All the Weasley grandchildren talk about you all the time when you're in Romania." 

"You think so?" Charlie asked, laughing. 

"Yes. Molly says that all the kids behave like naughty elves until Uncle Charlie gets home." 

"I didn't know that…" Charlie turned to Neville and smiled. Neville immediately looked away. "What?" 

"What?" asked Neville. 

"Did I say something? You seemed to shy away from me." 

"Oh. No. It's…" Neville hesitated. "Your gaze is very intense and I tend to… easily lose my words around you."


	20. Mysterious as a bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:

Charlie tried not to laugh, "You make it sound like I'm haunting. Next thing you know, I'll turn into a bat and you'll start screaming." 

"If you turn into a bat, that'll be brilliant!" 

This time, Charlie did laugh. It usually wasn't easy for him to have such an easy conversation with someone that wasn't a close friend or a member of his family but Neville was funny. He was a lot of things and they all seemed to be good. 

"So why are you still single?" 

"Me?" Neville looked shocked. "Why would anyone…?"

"Why not?" Charlie was genuinely curious.


	21. Charlie can keep a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Social Distancing Mistletoe Kisses.

"We're not all lucky like Draco." 

"I don't understand…" replied Charlie. "Do you fancy Harry?" 

"What? No!" Neville looked alarmed. "I don't. Not at all. I didn't mean… I meant… when people find out about me they run for the hills. Let's just say there's a lot of social distancing when I open up to someone and definitely no mistletoe kisses." 

"Oh?" 

More secrets? Charlie thought. Of course, there was more which Neville wasn't saying. 

"Would you trust me to tell me what it is?" he asked, as gently as he could, because he didn't wish to scare Neville off.


	22. Fluff's Return

Charlie was ready for their conversation to continue but like the few times before, whenever he thought he was getting closer to Neville, he was interrupted. This time, by his family. Rose came rushing to them as the rest of the family followed. She gave Neville a hug and he whispered something to her. 

Moments later, he was gone. Charlie felt slightly robbed. As though, he was getting ready to open a surprise Christmas present but it was snatched away from him. 

Much to his surprise, not ten minutes had passed that the fluffy white dog he'd seen before returned.


	23. Charlie wants some answers.

"Hey, Uncle Charlie…" Rose looked up from the fluffy dog at Charlie and smiled. "Do you wanna pet him again?" 

Charlie reached down to touch the dog's nose and the little ball of fluff reached up again, rubbing his head and nose against Charlie's hand. 

"I can tell he really likes you. Even more than—"

"Rose, remember what we talked about?" Hermione's voice quickly stopped Rose from speaking further. 

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Charlie asked looking at his brother and his wife. "Don't I deserve to know given how much I've been watching over your kid?"


	24. And they have names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:

"Rose, why don't you head onto the holiday market with your dad…" Hermione said as she bent down to run her fingers through the fluffy dog's hair. "Thank you, Cupid. See you later?" 

The dog, Cupid, nuzzled into Hermione's palm and rushed off. 

"Cupid?" Charlie asked. 

"Yes," Hermione said after Rose and Ron left. "And Dasher was the other one you spotted earlier tonight. The one who'd caused the ruckus at the toffee factory."

"So you know them?" 

Hermione chuckled a bit. "Of course, I know them. Sorry you haven't been around for me to fill you in on it."


	25. Cupid and Dasher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: 
> 
> International / World Christmas. 

As Hermione and Charlie walked together, Charlie spotted many displays in the market being so inclusive and celebratory of world religions. He was happy to see so many of the countries he'd visited in the past represented. The British wizarding world was maybe getting one step closer to be grander. 

"Cupid and Dasher are Anigami forms of wizards we know," said Hermione. "We use their Animagus' names to preserve their privacy." 

Charlie nodded. "They're friends of yours." 

"They're friends of ours," she said. "When Rose was younger, she had trouble making new friends. Draco said he could relate to her and her loneliness so he and Neville worked together to brew potions and learn the way of the Animagi." 

"Draco. And Neville?" asked Charlie. No wonder the scent around Neville felt familiar. There was something about him that was comforting. It was Neville. 

"They both trained themselves rigorously and within six months were successfully able to take their form. As it was a few Christmases ago, and Rose loved dogs both Draco and Neville chose to be Samoyed. Rose was able to play with them and make new friends as other kids wanted to know all about her furry friends."


	26. Curious Charlie is Curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:  
> 

Hermione and Charlie caught up with Rose and Ron who were standing by a stall selling cake. Both father and daughter were eyeing the chocolate cake shaped like a yule log. Hermione shook her head and their faces fell. Charlie figured Hermione had to be the one making all the decisions all the time. 

"So what happened with Dr— I mean Dasher up at the toffee factory?" he asked. 

Hermione shrugged. "I think he's still not used to being around so many people. Someone must have spooked him. Cupid has better control of himself in public but Dasher's still learning."


	27. Teasing Neville is fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: 
> 
> Naughty.

As the family continued in the Christmas market, Charlie spotted Neville who was at a fabric's booth, alone. Breaking away from the group, Charlie went to stand by him. 

"Hey…" he whispered lightly which evidently still gave Neville a start. 

"Shit…" Neville dropped the piece of red fabric he was holding. 

Charlie quickly grabbed it and chuckled. The word "Naughty" was etched on it. 

"Thinking of fabricating some naughty underwear?" teased Charlie. 

Neville's face went crimson for a moment until he school his features. "You know. Now I can see why you're still single," he teased. 

"Ouch, Neville. That hurts."


	28. Cupid fancies Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: 
> 
> Dressed for the holiday.

"So…" Charlie and Neville walked together to another stall at the Christmas Market. "You dress well when you're not in fluff mode." 

"Pardon?" Neville asked, looking flustered. 

"I mean…I think Cupid is cute and all but, I prefer…the human more." 

Neville smiled. "So you realise it now?" 

"Should have earlier with Cupid's scent when he nuzzled his nose in my palm and my chin…" 

At that, Neville blushed profusely. "Sorry. Cupid doesn't have much manners. If he fancies something he goes for it." 

"So only he fancies me?" Charlie stopped to look at Neville. "And what about you?"


	29. Is this a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: EGG NOG.

They stopped at another vendor where Charlie purchased them a couple of mugs of holiday eggnog. Neville took the mug, thanking Charlie. 

"So, can I call this a date?" Charlie asked with a smile. He'd wanted to kiss Neville all evening. Now if he called this a date, he might've been able to end his night fulfilling that wish. 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. You know we already established you're single, I think you're cute, your animagus form fancies me, and you admitted to losing your words around me. So let me help you with some. Say _yes_." 

"Uh…" was all Neville said.


	30. The past that holds you back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:
> 
> HOLIDAY KISSES

Charlie waited—patient as ever. He was used to dealing with dragons so a flustered Neville Longbottom wasn't going to get the best of him. It was clear there were things Neville was hesitant about and as Charlie watched Neville's face wondering why he was holding back, he knew he had to be patient once again.

"I told you before…" Neville said quietly. "I'm not good at the relationship bit. I can't give you what you might be looking for."

"And what's that?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know," replied Neville. "I don't know what you want from me. A casual fling? Totally not possible and more…? I know it's all fun and cute I'm a full time Herbologist and a part time Animgus but it hasn't worked out so well in the past for me. My relationships don't last long because my partners eventually want me to stop spending so much time with children and with Draco."

"Draco?" Charlie asked, slightly confused. "I thought you two were just friends?"

"Yeah and Harry trusts how we spend time together. We often go for runs and sometimes we're gone for hours… Eventually they all ask for us to stop. If we had more Animagi friends it would be different… but my lifestyle choices are not for everyone. So sure, I can stand here and tell you I fancy you. I can stand here and tell you I've had a crush on you for ages but where is that going to lead us? A few holiday kisses until you too want me to stop being me? Want me to stop denying my life choices and my friendships and—"

"Isn't assuming much if you're going to simply assume what I'll say to you?"

"Everyone says the same things, Charlie."

"Well, Neville. I'm not everyone."


	31. Good With Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> [Baby New Year](https://i.imgur.com/5k8hFaj.jpg)

"Come on, let's go catch up with Ron and Hermione," Charlie said as he led the way to his family. He wasn't going to make Neville feel bad about not wanting this to be a date, especially since he'd all but thrown himself at Neville. At least, he didn't try to kiss him. Yet. 

As they neared the family, Charlie noticed Hermione was holding a baby. 

"Who is this?" Charlie asked, greeting the baby. 

"Oh, Parvati's baby," Hermione said with delight. "Isn't she just adorable. She had twins. They took the other baby to change her so I'm minding this little one…" 

"She's so precious," Neville said, coming closer to the baby. "I wonder what they named the twins." 

Charlie watched as Neville played with the baby and at simply how serene he looked. He was good with them and it made sense his Animagus was also such an adorable fluff-ball that children loved. Charlie reckoned it must have been hard growing up alone and being raised by a grandmother. It made sense that he was so close to the Weasleys; him and Harry, and Draco for that matter. 

While he continued to watch Neville, Ron came next to him and cleared his throat. "See anything you fancy in this market?" 

Charlie turned to look at his brother. "Evidently doesn't fancy me back," he said and he had tried to be as quiet as possible but Neville might have heard him because his body stiffened slightly, otherwise he didn't look at Charlie or Ron. 

"Shamika and Sushali," Hermione said. "Majestic and Virtuous." 

"That's so wonderful. I always love when names have such deep meanings behind them," Neville said and Hermione nodded. 

A moment later, Parvati was back with the other baby and Charlie was introduced to Parvati's partner, Lavender Brown.


	32. To think it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: 
> 
> SWEETS

Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes first and headed home. Charlie was next. He said goodbye to Parvati and Lavender and then to Neville.

"It was good to see you," Charlie said with a nod, and Neville nodded in return. "I'll see you around, I hope."

"Yes. Hopefully," Neville replied sounding genuine and sweet. Charlie didn't know what to make of that. He'd developed a bit of a crush on the man nearly eight years his younger.

"If you say so," he ended up saying in return because maybe Neville was confused without realising he was stringing Charlie along. And Charlie didn't have time for games. It was one thing to be unsure but another to flat out turn Charlie down and then still sound hopeful to see him again.

"I really fucked that one up, didn't I?" Neville said.

"What do you mean?"

"You hate me."

Charlie threw his head back and laughed. "No. I don't hate you. But you don't want me to kiss you. This wasn't a date. Yet you hope to see me again. I reckon, as a friend."

"Maybe…or maybe more than a friend. Can you give me a minute to think things through?"


	33. Not like everyone else?

"I'm sorry…" 

"You've been saying that a lot," said Charlie. "Don't worry. I know when time's right, you'll come looking for me. I'm not that forgettable." He gave Neville a reassuring smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to head home. When I'm visiting, Rose likes to have me around during her bedtime." 

"I know…" Neville said with a soft voice. "When you're not there, all she does is talk about you." He seemed to hesitate for another moment and then charged on. "What I was going to say was I'm sorry if I've seemed dismissive and I'm most certainly not forgetful. At all. After the New Year…If you'd allow it… Maybe I can come visit you? Possibly even go on a proper date? My treat of course, but you'll have to pick the venue." 

"You're certain about this?" Charlie asked cautiously. He didn't wish to get his hopes up and then get them crushed by Neville once more. 

"Yeah. I am. Maybe it's time for me to test out the argument you're not like everyone else." 

"So you want to come all the way to Romania for me to prove that?" 

Neville nodded. "Your territory. Your rules."


End file.
